


Worth a Thousand Words

by liasangria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suppose that counts as modern, Illustrations, Light Smut, M/M, Photographs, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, implied smut? - Freeform, well the 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a box under the bed there lived a collection of memories (some of which were too saucy to leave lying around where just <i>anyone</i> might see them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephestopheles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Polaroids! Flannel! It has to be the 90's right? Anyway mephestopheles, I hope you like this!


End file.
